


Marked

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Belonging [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (except she kinda is), (kind of), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arri is not the dumb one in a horror movie, Fear, Horror, Injury, Inspired by The Ritual, Inspired by a nosleep story, Mercyfic, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Touching, Not non/con, Other, Possessive eldritch being, Unbeta'd we die like Arri doesn't, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Arri wakes up with scratches on her body.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Belonging [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> I read a nosleep story about a guy getting "marked" by a very stange eldritch being while out camping (I can't remember if it was a forest or a mountain honestly) and sadly can't remember the title, it was an excellent story, very eerie. Plus The Ritual (on Netflix) has a similar situation, and they made my muse act up.

Arri was in pain.

That wasn’t that big a deal, the pain was minimal, the wounds were shallow. She'd been injured on hikes before.

It was the source of the pain that was the problem.

The thin, straight, bloodied, line going up across her stomach, stopping at her chest, the diagonal scratch across her wrist.

And even more than that, was what put them on her.

She knew the mountain was isolated, knew it wasn’t commonly traveled, but she hadn’t heard anything indicating danger.

(Beyond the obvious kind that nature provided).

But there was something here. 

_Waking up and why did she hurt? Nearly screaming in surprise when she saw blood on her clothes. Cuts that were too precise to possibly be viewed as accidental. She’d been intentionally cut, somehow, and not woken up through it._

She had no desire to be the moron in the horror movie who stuck around in a situation that was obviously dangerous, so obviously unnatural and _wrong._

(But she probably already was because this mountain was too still and too quiet and had been the entire time).

But the further she went away from her camp, the more wrong she felt, the worse this...pull, was. As if something had tied a string to her insides and was trying to draw her backwards, while she went forwards, which only made her walk faster. 

She almost couldn’t believe it when she got to her car (missing a significant amount of her things, left behind in her scramble) unharmed and unbothered.

That was the moment the marks flared in pain, not the faint stinging, but a strange burning, and that awful pull almost made her vomit.

Something told her (or perhaps it made her) to look up through her windshield, seeing two strange glowing orbs through the darkness, looking right at her.

And then the pain and the pull stopped, and she didn’t hesitate to _get out of there._

But there was still a vague sense of...loss. Of grief. Like leaving home.

**Author's Note:**

> Original work is going to take over my life isn't it.  
> Usually I offer you guys visuals and faceclaims but I chose not to this time, however know that Arri has slightly dark skin and dark brown or black hair. She's between 24-30, and American. Our monster is totally ambiguous and may stay that way.


End file.
